The Sun, The Earth and Frostbite
by JamieSTAR
Summary: The Three new clans, Sunclan, Earthclan and Frostclan, will each face problems inside their own clans, and will one day face the darkest cat to ever live.
1. Allegiances

This story is dedicated to all my fantastic reviews. Without you, there would be no story.

**The Sun, the Earth, and Frostbite**

**Allegiances**

**FROSTCLAN**

**Leader**: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

**Deputy**: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

_Apprentice-Rosepaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Rushingriver- dark dark gray tom

_Apprentice-Feathpaw_

Littlerock- Very small silver tom with yellow eyes

Iceclaw-White tom with really long claws

Tangletail- Tabby tom with white paws

Fawnsong- White and slightly brown she-cat with light brown eyes

_Apprentice-Skypaw_

Willownight- Bluish she-cat with white chest and black tail tip

Icywind-Sliver white she-cat with black markings and has amber eyes

_Apprentice-Rainpaw_

Redears- Brown cat with red ears and amber eyes

_Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Fogheart- Light gray tom with black stripes on his back

_Apprentice-Eaglepaw_

Yellowheart- husky, pale yellow she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Featherpaw-Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Eaglepaw- White and gray tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- White she-cat with small bits on red on her coat and has icy blue eyes

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Skypaw- Very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenpaw- White Tortoiseshell she-cat with tan legs and brown spots. She has blue eyes

**Queens**:

Snowflower- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowwing- Light brown she-cat with dark flecks

_Kits- Littlekit, Firekit, and Sharpkit_

Robintrill- Small calico she-cat with pale green eyes

_Kits- Strawberrykit, Twigkit, Bendingkit_

Yellowclaw- Sandy yellow she-cat with dark brown paws and a white underbelly

**Elders**:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes\

Blacktail- White tom with black tail

Brownpelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

**EARTHCLAN**

**Leader**: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Warriors**:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

_Apprentice- Nectarpaw_

Leapordbelly- Brown tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes

_Apprentice-Tinypaw_

Nightwind- Sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes

Coalpelt- Handsome reddish tom with black flecks, tail tip, and tipped ears

Darkwing- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Redfur- Dark ginger, almost red tom with amber eyes

Robincall- Dark ginger, almost red she-cat with white chest and paw and dark green eyes

**Apprentices**:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes\

Nectarpaw- Pretty white she-cat with orange tabby markings

Tinypaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**:

Touchfoot- Skinny pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits- Jawkit, Rabbitkit, and Dustykit_

Cloudstep-Gray she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

_Kits- Windkit, Hawkit_

Meadowclaw- Toriseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Kits- Moonkit, Lilykit_

**Elders**:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader**: Bloodstar- Dark gray tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

**Deputy**: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Blessedpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors**:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Pebbleshore- Light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Sorrelnose- Golden brown she-cat

_Apprentice- Sliverpaw_

Gorsetail- Black tom with powerful shoulders and a scared muzzle

Bluegaze- Handsome ginger tom with white paws and striking blue eyes

Hawktalon- Large very dark gray tom with light gray flecks and pale blue eyes

_Apprentice-Brightpaw_

Shiningbug- Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lightningpaw_

**Apprentices**:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Treepaw- Bark brown fur with leaf green eyes

Blessedpaw- A calico tom with icy blue eyes, has had a rough life…

Brightpaw- A light ginger she-cat

Blackpaw- A black tom

Lightningpaw- Light gray tom with faint yellow stripes

Sliverpaw- Light gray she-cat with a faint black dapple and has bat like ears

**Queens**:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Gleamingsky- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smallwhisker- Cream-colored she-cat with faint gray tabby stripes and pale yellow-gold eyes

_Kits- Greenkit, Tallkit and Stepkit_

**Elders**:

Smallseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**LONERS/KITTYPETS/ROUGES**

Russeteyes- As a large russet colored tom, he was exiled from Frostclan

Moon- Slivery white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Jas- Tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Is good with medicine and a good fighter

Raven- Sleek black she-cat with fierce blue eyes

**MYSTICCLAN**

Sunlight- Yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- purplish sliver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight

Thunderflash- Strong golden tabby tom with pale gold/ Dark ginger stripes and emerald eyes. Acts as the leader of Mysticclan

* * *

**I know that I'm not allowed to use all capital, but that is how Erin Hunter does her allegiances, and I hope one day I will be just like her. Don't worry, the story will start soon!**


	2. Earthclan's Medicine Cat

Thank you all so much for supporting this story, and I wont keep you waiting any longer. Here is the very first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One: Earthclan's medicine cat**

It was a warm, sunny day in Earthclan. The sun sent beautiful rays of light to dapple the forest floor. Every leaf on every tree glowed with the warmth and light of the sun. Darkpaw was out in the forest, collecting chervil for the elders and queens. They always seemed to be complaining about something. She was wandering through the forest. Being a Earthclan cat was the best, you never had to sleep in a snow filled cave or in water. The trees and earth made live all the more better. Darkpaw found a large fern, and quickly searched it for white flowers. Yep, this was some chervil. She up-rooted the plant and brought it back to camp.

The Earthclan camp was a beautiful hallow, that was protected by a large group of trees and sharp thorns. The outside was strong and dangerous, but the inside was filled with flowers and soft ferns. Nectarpaw was sitting out by the apprentice's den, grooming herself. Windkit and Hawkkit were chasing each other by the nursery. Darkpaw continued on her way to the medicine cat's den. It was a small cave inside the side of hallow, with a small underground river running through it. The river was once higher, and had created pockets in the soil, perfect for herbs. Stareyes was sitting by Rivervine who had just sprained her hind paw. Stareyes watched Darkpaw walk in. She watched her with the same dull eyes she always had. Stareyes had always wanted to be warrior, but never became one.

"Darkpaw," She said, "fetch me some poppyseed please." The apprentice dashed over to the storage area and grabbed some of the small seeds that were inside a leaf. She was walking over, when she suddenly stopped. Her limbs grew stiff, and she couldn't move a muscle. Darkpaws eyes had a glazed look, like she was looking at something farther away than Rivervine.

With a flash of white light that only Darkpaw could see, the young medicine cat was in a dark hallow. It was Nightwind, and she was with a dark shape. "Nightwind, my dear, dear friend. Your time is near. Soon the clan will be yours."

"But how will I complete this task, o' dark one?" Nightwind asked as though she was a confused kit. "All in good time," The dark shape said, "You are a clever cat, you will figure it all out soon. Plus, I'm sending you camp a little surprise." Nightwind was about to speak, when the dark shape said, "Silence my dear. Just be out hunting tomorrow during sun high and don't come back until you catch at woodpecker. Don't ask, all will fall into place."

Darkpaw saw another light flash, and then she was back in the medicine cat's den. "Are you going to bring the poppyseed or not?" Stareyes asked.


	3. Sunclan's apprentice

**Sorry about not updating…**

* * *

Sunclan's Apprentice

"Blessedpaw!" Brightmoon called into the apprentice den. Blessedpaw was the only cat in there, all the other had gone hunting or to train. Blessedpaw walked out, he looked tried, as though he had been up all night. "We're training with Treepaw and..." Brightmoon drifted off mid-sentence. Her apprentice had been through a horrible kit hood, and he was some what depressed. Brightmoon had tried to raise his spirits, but nothing worked. Today, she would make it work.

"Actually," She said, "Today I'm going to teach you about the warrior code." Blessedpaw sighed and fallowed his mentor out of the camp. Brightmoon smelled a vole in the ferns near by. She poked Blessedpaw with her tail hoping he would get it. The calico apprentice dropped into the worst hunter's crouch that Brightmoon had ever seen. He loudly stalked his prey, and Brightmoon was surprised that it hadn't run away already. Blessedpaw half-heartedly leaped toward the vole. He missed by two tail-lengths, and the vole dashed away into the forest.

"Why didn't you catch that?" Brightmoon asked, slightly annoyed because Blessedpaw never actually tried to do anything. "I don't know..." Blessedpaw stared off and looked at the piece of forest where the vole had run into. The apprenticed mumbled something about failure. "You know why you didn't catch that." Brightmoon said as calmly as she could, "You're not trying to catch the prey." The two walked on, and it didn't seem like Blessedpaw even knew his mentor was there. "Blessedpaw, you could do great things if you actually tried to do them."

The apprentice just shrugged. He thought about how he had failed he's mother, and how his step-mother had hated him. _Everyone hates me..._ He thought. Brightmoon almost knew what he was thinking. She was so sick of him being so depressed! "Blessedpaw, nobody hates you! You're clan just wants you to try your hardest, but you never try at all. You are always so sad, but if you just tried to be happy, tried to make some friends, tried to have fun, you could actually be happy! Why do you always have to be miserable! It makes everyone around you miserable! Your lesson is over, you can go back to camp."

Brightmoon hadn't lost her temper like that in a long time. She was normally clam and sweet, but Blessedpaw brought out the worst in her. He was like a black hole, that just sucked all the joy away.

Blessedpaw walked back to the apprentice den. Bloodstar looked at him questioningly_. Why isn't he out training_. But the leader had to worry about his apprentice, Thunderpaw. There were so many apprentices, it was hard to feed them all!

Blessedpaw thought about what Brightmoon had told him that evening, when all the other apprentices were asleep. He also thought about how his mother killed herself, how his step-mother beat him... it was a sad life. But he also remembered how Brightmoon kept telling him "That's in the past now, I know it's hard, but you have to move on." He had failed his father, his sister, his mother and his step-mother, but he didn't want to fail Brightmoon. _I have to do at least one thing right!_

The next day, Blessedpaw got up as early as he could, and went to catch Brightmoon a mouse. When he came back, she saw him and said, "Oh Blessedpaw, I'm so proud of you." He hadn't heard those words in a long, long time. He was so happy, he smiled, another thing he hadn't done in a long time. "Could you please give it to Smallseed though?" Brightmoon asked, "You can listen to some of her stories if you like." Blessedpaw nodded to his mentor. She was right, if he just tried to be happy, it worked.

* * *

**Yeah! Happy ending for Blessedpaw! But this isn't his really ending, dun, dun DUN! Up next, it's Frostclan's turn to shine!**


End file.
